Here in My Heart
by chocobang is sakura hayashi
Summary: It was Mikan’s 16th birthday. And Natsume gives her the gift she won’t ever forget.


**Author's Note : i just wanted to write oneshot since i have free time. i hope you like it.**

**Diclaimer : i don't own gakuen alice. but i wished i can.**

* * *

It was Mikan's 16th birthday. And Natsume plans to give her the gift she won't ever forget.

* * *

A brunette sighed and ate a piece of chocolate while seating down with her special star boyfriend under their favorite cherry blossom tree.

"What's wrong?" asked the raven haired boy while reading his favorite manga. Through the years things changed but the lovers didn't. Mikan turned into a special star student as well, like Natsume and their other friends. Obviously, Mikan and Natsume were together just like their friends.

"Nothing," Mikan replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. He loved it when she does this. It makes him feel special, more important than anyone in the world.

"I know something is not fine. So tell it," natsume said facing his girlfriend of almost 3 years.

"its nothing really," she said as she smiled at him dearly.

"Just tell me if there is something wrong. Okay?" Natsume replied.

Sure something was wrong. Her birthday is tomorrow and still she hadn't heard anything from him. Her friends planned something, like a celebration just between them. no fan boys or fan girls. Just between the 8 of them.

"I promise"

* * *

The next day, mikan woke up only to find her friends in her room. Food was on her dining table, balloons scattered up around. everything was settled.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY" they all greeted her.

Hotaru gave her a hug. The raven haired girl changed over the years, and everybody was glad about it. well being Ruka Nogi's girlfriend might have changed her.

"Blow the candle," Anna and Nonoko said cheerfully.

"Thanks guys," she said. Then she searched for a certain someone whom she wanted to celebrate with.

"If your looking for Natsume, he has a mission," Koko said.

"So you read her mind?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah," koko replied.

"he didn't return last night. Maybe it was far. Don't worry, as far as I know, Persona is with him. That guy might be hard to understand but I think Natsume would be safe. After all, he is persona's favorite student," Ruka said trying to make Mikan not to worry.

"I hope he comes back before this day ends," Mikan said.

Then they started the party, Mikan's thoughts of Natsume was diverted to the party. After all, they all wanted that to happen. Actually, they know what Natsume's plans for her party. But they don't know why he isn't there celebrating with them.

* * *

Night came, it was almost 9:30 in the evening. They partied all day long and no Natsume showed up. Not even his shadow. Mikan was worried and mad at the same time.

"Hey, I'll clean up," Mikan said trying to hide her sadness.

"Mikan…" Hotaru said. They all looked at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. May be he's coming. You can go now. I'm sure your pretty tired. Don't worry," Mikan said.

They all went by the door and looked at her one last time just to make sure, "Don't worry."

"Hey guys, thanks" Mikan smiled and they all smiled at her back. "Don't worry, he will come," Hotaru said. "Yeah" they all added.

Mikan closed the door as soon as they left. She leaned on it and cried. _Why didn't you came? Is your mission more important than me? do you love doing that than me? _

It was almost 10:45 in the evening when she finished cleaning up, and still no signs of Natsume.

On the other hand, a raven haired boy was running on the halls of their dormitory_. She will curse me for this._

Natsume entered her room, unfortunately she forgot to lock it. he found a brunette lying on her bed with stains of tears on her beautiful face.

Then he went over to her CD player and played a song he offers to her…

_Wherever you are tonight  
I'll see you in my dreams  
Wherever I go tomorrow  
You'll be here next to me_

And though we are a world apart  
I know you'll never be that far

'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
Unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart

Whenever I miss you so much  
It's more than I can bear  
I won't cry, I'll just close my eyes  
And know you'll be there

Your kiss and your touch  
I'll never forget  
'Cause you're as close  
As my very next breath

'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
Unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart

_And though we are a world apart  
I know you'll never be that far_

_'Cause here in my heart  
There's a picture of us  
Together forever  
Unfaded and unbroken  
Wherever you are  
Your love covers me  
Forever more you'll be  
Here in my heart_

Mikan woke up hearing the song he played and saw Natsume standing beside her bed.

"Natsume"

He smiled at her, "I'm sorry"

"What the hell are you doing here? How come your this late? Don't you think I was not worried sick about you? how come you can do this to me" Mikan shouted.

Natsume held on her tightly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late. I am really sorry Mikan."

For once, Natsume won a fight. When Mikan heard his pleading voice, "But why?"

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you came? You didn't even told me? am I less important than your missions? Is that it?"

Natsume looked at Mikan with sincerity, "You are the most important person in my life and will always be. It will never change."

She smiled at him and so was him. Mikan hugged him tightly until they fall on her bed, with Natsume on top of her.

"I guess its not too late to say this, Happy Birthday Mikan"

The brunette looked at the time, it was actually 11:59 that night. "You weren't,"

"I love you Mikan"

"I love you too"

And the lovers kissed under the moonlight that illuminated the room and the sound of the song he offers to her.

* * *

well i really hoped you like it. read and review please. thanks.


End file.
